Between the Lines
by castawayrainbow
Summary: Rose is enrolled into a school for the rich while she is not. Rose knows that she does not belong in the rich elite scene. But a certain Russian boy wants her to know where her place is and it is not in that school.Forbidden love, betrayal and drama. Welcome to St. Vladimir where the prim and proper are not so proper. Rated M for language, violence and possible intimate scenes.
1. Summary

**Between the Lines**:

_Between the Lines is about love, lies, betrayal, jealousy, and it's all wrapped up into high school drama._

Summary: Rose Hathaway lives in a small apartment with her dad who is struggling to keep the Mazur Catering business afloat but it is quickly sinking. It only takes the right customer to save it. In the right moment the catering business gain a client…a rich client. Exactly what Rose and her dad needed. And as they got what they wanted they get more. Rose has the opportunity to go to the richest school in the country. St. Vladimir. A school made for the rich and famous and nothing else. Rose clearly doesn't belong and it's clearly a Russians job to prove it so.

**AN: First of all:**

**This story is based off the Korean drama Boys over Flowers. So basically this whole entire story belongs to the writers of that show, While Richelle Mead owns the characters.**

**This story…is well dramatic. I will update at least every two weeks but will try to make it once a** week**. Sorry but I have three cores this semester. I will only update if I get 10 reviewsfor each chapter. (I'm sorry that does sound pig-headed but I don't want to write a story that nobody will read)**

**Below are some scenes in chapters ahead and it's just a little flavour of what is to happen:**

"You can't just for tend like it never happened, you can't deny it anymore!"

"I am not denying anything Dimitri. Nothing happened, except you screwing me over again"

"I-I am not going to hurt you Rose"

"You already have. And plus you said so yourself. I am not rich, pretty, or have the brains to belong to any man"

"You have to understand that I did not mean it"

"You hate me Dimitri"

"I did, I thought I did"

"Well then what has changed? Huh?"

"I-I don't know"

"Exactly nothing has, you just want to add my name to the list of girls you fucked and screwed over"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I saw you with her Dimitri"

"With who?"

"Tasha"

"Rose that-"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Your mother was drug addicting whore, who did everything in her power to get what she wanted. And you are no different"

…

"Aww are you crying Rose? Afraid to admit that you're a slut just like her?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I am sorry, so sorry" he murmured with a small trail of water leaking from his eye, but hastily wiped it away. It was almost as if the tear was never there.

"You don't understand what you have done. Not really"

Each chapter I will do should be long (I will try my best).

Read the note up top it is VERY important. Well that's all for now

x2xJOJOx2x


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: It Only Takes One

Word Count: 3, 846

Read Authors Note:

_ItOnlyTakes1

The two bed-roomed apartment was silent, with the exceptions of an old man snoring and the ticking from a clock. You wouldn't label the home as dirty but more so _disorganized._ Papers littered every surface, dust was collected in the corners, and dirty dishes were stacked up in the kitchen sink. The living room that was connected to the kitchen, held a small coffee stained sofa and a fat TV in the corner that had DVD cases littering among it.

Rose was fast asleep in one of the boxy rooms. Her room could only fit a small desk, not that she ever uses it and a rack for her clothes and a tiny bedside table. On her beside table sat a clock that blinked 2:50am.

Rose was wrapped up in a cozy downy blanket that left her feet sitting out in the chilled air. Her eyelids were fluttering as she dreamt which was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing.

Rose's body began to move in irritation from the shrilling noise. It was not till seconds later when her eyes peeled opened and glared at her clock. Consciousness was coming back to her and she quickly tucked her ice cold feet into the pocket of warmth in her blanket. Finally her senses were completely awakened and frustration flew through her veins.

"Will somebody answer the phone?" she muttered to herself, pulling the blanket harder against her body.

Rose didn't receive an answer except for the phone that continued to ring. Rose looked at the opposing time and silently cursed the caller. Who in the damn world could be inconsiderate enough to call at 2:50 in the morning?

In defeat, Rose left her bed, ignoring the inviting housecoat that hung on her bedroom door and entered the living room. Rose spotted the phone and glared at its spot in between the cushions of the couch. Sighing and prepared to cuss out the caller, Rose reached for the phone but her hand was hastily slapped away.

Rose looked up to see her father, Abe Mazur, talking groggily into the phone.

"Hello and welcome to the Mazur's catering business" he said, speaking in a welcoming tone.

Rose felt confused as she watched her father's sleepy eyes perked up from each word that the customer spoke. After listening to more exchanges of words, Rose was conflicted to either stay or go but after another shiver wracking her body; she left the living room and entered her warm cocoon of blankets.

Rose's father made his own business of catering three years back. Rose loved how happy her dad was, especially after her mom. But lately, Rose noticed his sleepless nights, and lack of customers. She knew that the business was. . . falling. Sometimes Rose would stay up at night, wondering how she could help her dad.

ItOnlyTakes1….. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. .. . . . .

A sweet smell fluttered through the small apartment which made Roses stomach growl. She peeled her eyes open and was met with the white ceiling.

Yawning, Rose lifted herself off of her bed and slipped on her red fluffy housecoat that hung on her door. Rose walked into the living room still slipping her arm through the coat, and was met with what was making the appetizing smell.

Her father, Abe, stood in front of the stove flipping pancakes while humming a song under his breath. Rose felt confusion rise but nerveless took a seat at the small dining table. She was shocked to see all of the papers were replaced with, butter, syrup and plates.

"Umm what's going on?" she asked with suspicion.

Her dad looked back at her with one eyebrow raised "I am making you breakfast"

Rose sunk into one of the dining chairs and stared at him. Abe hasn't made breakfast for Rose since she was thirteen. And he is suddenly making it four years later?

"Does this have to do with last night's phone call?"

Rose's father hastily flicked the stove off and brought a plate of pancakes to the table, and sat down next to her.

"It does" he said. Then reached out for a pancake and started to dress it with his usual: peanut butter and syrup. His eating habits never seize to shock Rose.

As Rose waited for her father to continue she dressed herself a pancake, buttered it up and added a pool of syrup.

"Are you going to tell me why?" Rose asked and stuck a piece of pancake into her mouth.

"You know how the business was…falling?" Abe asked Rose. Rose nodded unable to speak with her mouth full.

"Well, the call last night was a customer" Abe said excitedly, his Turkish accent was becoming prominent. "The customer wants to throw a birthday bash for his son" Abe continued.

Rose popped in another piece of pancake and waited for Abe to meet the punch-line.

"But the customer is also the inventor of Clapper"

Rose looked up in confusion "The clapper?" she asked with her mouth full of pancake. Abe scowled at Roses mouth and sighed before talking again.

"You know, you clap the light turns on, clap again and it turns off" Abe answered in a _'duh'_ voice. "Anyways, the point is, is that customer is rich and is asking for a huge venue, lots of food and everything" Abe said, taking his first bite of pancake.

Realization dawned on Rose "That's awesome dad!"

"This client could save our business. Sometimes Rosie, it only takes one"

Rose smiled at her dad cheekily while he continued to hum happily.

ItOnlyTakes1….. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As per usual, the lunchroom at St. Jospehs high school was full of students. Rose, like any other day, had to push her way through the clumps of people who stood waiting in line for their food. The lunchroom had limited amount of tables that were always gone, and Rose prayed that her two friends managed to steal a table. She would rather not sit on the dirty floor.

Rose made a final push through a group of girls who wore layers of makeup and smelled of overpowering, and saw her two friends at a far back table.

"Did you save me a spot" Rose asked once she made it to the table. Sydney nodded and pointed at the spot next to her.

Rose and Sydney have been friends forever. They met in grade school when two older girls were picking on Sydney. Rose stood up to the two girls and slapped them as hard as any third grader could. The two girls never bothered Sydney again and they both have been connected ever since.

Sydney, despite being Rose's best friend was different compared to Rose. She had long golden blonde hair that reaches her waste and emerald eyes. Sydney also obtained a tattoo on her right check of a golden lily after her sister's death in grade eleven. Sydney was model height with fragile pale skin. While Sydney was beautiful Rose was more…exotic. Because of Rose's more full body it gave her the right curves. Roses also gained her father's long dark brown hair, tanned skin and brown eyes.

Roses other friend, Avery, was new to the school, but fit in with the two girls like puzzle pieces.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rose asked leaning in, so the two other girls can catch what she was saying.

"Dimitri Belikov" Avery said, swooning.

Rose began to un-wrap her turkey sandwich and tried to raise an eye brow. Keyword is try, "Who?"

The two girls looked at Rose in horror. Everyone knew of Dimitri Belikov. Everyone. Sydney was the first one of the girls to recover from their shock and pulled out a _The Fame _magazine that had Dimitris face plastered to the front.

A boy looked up at Rose from the cover of the magazine, and Rose couldn't help but to agree, that he is indeed…beautiful. With chocolate curls framing his face, beautiful tanned skin and deep eyes.

Rose wrinkled her nose and tried to stare at the magazine cover indifferently "Eh, he's probably a douchebag"

Avery gaped at her then looked down at her magazine.

"I mean" Rose continued "look at his smile. Exactly, he has none. Probably some bratty rich kid"

Avery brought the magazine to her chest, so his face was no longer facing Rose. "Don't listen to her Dimi, she doesn't know anything"

Sydney and Rose both looked at each other "Dimi?" they asked in sync, then started to giggle with each other.

Avery puckered her eyebrows in frustration "I nicknamed him"

"And what possessed you to name him Dimi?" Rose asked, unable to control her laughter.

"Well" Avery began "I mean his name is Dimitri, so I just cut it in half"

Sydney gave her new friend a look, still laughing "Next thing we know you will have your celebrity names together"

"Actually it's Dim-very" Avery said in triumph. The two girls went silent. "It sounds like a flower doesn't it?"

Rose avoided Avery's eyes and meekly nodded at her turkey sandwich while concealing a grin.

"Sure" said Sydney who was also trying to hide a grin.

"Whatever, but it sucks that I can't even see his face when he lives in the same state" Avery pouted. Sydney's blonde head bobbed in agreement.

"Well…where does he live?" Rose asked, feigning her interest with curiosity.

"He goes to that rich school, St. Vladimir" Sydney answered.

"But that school is like ten minutes away from here" Rose cried "I mean doesn't he ever come into the city?"

"Oh he does…to get laid" Sydney said.

"Yea and when he does come into town, he only goes to the top notch places" Avery concluded.

"Figures" Rose muttered. Then glared at her sandwich crumbs. Why didn't she pack more?

"That school is full of rich brats" Rose finally added "And seriously if I ever had a chance to go I would deny it"

Sydney gaped at her then smiled "No you wouldn't, nobody would deny a chance to go there"

Rose fixed Sydney with a look "Yes because I would love to go to a school where everybody is walking plastic" Rose said dryly.

"I would" Avery said absentmindedly, while twiddling a strand of her caramel hair.

"But you would have to wear a uniform!"

"Then I would fancy it up" Avery answered easily.

ItOnlyTakes1….. . . . . . . . . . . .

Rose's back was straining against her back pack that was full of homework as she walked the steep stair wall to her apartment. The building that Rose and her father lives in did once have an elevator, but it quit one fateful day, and the manager never took the time to hire someone to fix it. Rose silently cursed the lazy owner of the building.

Rose took her final steps up the building before entering the hall that held her home. Rose quickly fished her keys out of her back pocket and quickly inserted it into the hole. When the door opened Rose but all ran to the couch and dumper her backpack there.

"Hello, my Rosie" Abe greeted to her daughter who lay on the couch with her eyes shut.

"Old man" she said back without opening her eyes.

"Rough day?" he asked her, Turkish accent thick.

"Eh, lots of homework" she commented.

"Well I'm going to ask you to put your homework to the side" Abe said. Rose's eyes opened and she smiled. _He's asking me not to do homework? I am not going to complain._

"I can do that"

"But there is a catch-"

"Of course there" Rose answered bitterly.

"You are going to help me with my new customer"

"I would rather not have to deal with rich brats, thank you very much"

"Rose" Abe said with a warning "You are going to help your old father who has only ever tried to support you"

Rose mentally screamed at herself, but nodded anyways "Fine, but I will have you know I am not happy about this"

"If work is involved you never are" her father quipped back and went back into his room and started to hum again. Rose rolled her eyes before closing them again.

ItOnlyTakes1….. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .

Rose sat in Abe's small compacted car. Abe managed to save a lot of money by buying a used car...although it came with the price of it smelling like cigarette smoke.

"I cannot believe we are entering the enemy's house" Rose slumped, stretching her feet on the dashboard of the car.

"They are not your enemies, Rose" Roses father replied exasperated.

Rose's noise crinkled when the smell of tar entered her nose "Anybody who has that much money and doesn't donate it, is evil"

Abe stroked his small beard when the old car stopped at a red light.

"It's their money, they earned it, and they can spend it on whatever"

"I looked up this Ashford family, and the last time they donated or held a fundraiser was three years ago! I am sure they could have already solved world peace or cured cancer by now!"

Abe rolled his eyes at his daughters' theatrics, "Well those evil people are my customers now, and when we see them you are to be on your best behaviour"

Rose knocked her head back on the worn cushion behind her. "Why do I even have to come?" she asked, eyes narrowed at the road in front of her. The further her father went, the bigger the houses appeared.

"Because we are catering for their son's birthday, and he is your age. You should get to know him; it could help us figure out what he wants" Abe reasoned.

"I don't even know this kids name!"

"Mason Ashford"

"Fine, whatever. But I am only doing this for you Baba" Rose admitted in defeat while her father smirked in triumph.

"Good, now we're almost there so straighten out your hair" Abe scolded.

A large house, no a large mansion, entered Roses sight. Definitely rich snobs. Their driveway was full of fast, sleek, and million dollar cars.

"Well my new customers definitely have good taste" Abe commented.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you not see this architecture? It's beautiful! It has Greek panels and that White House _white _finish"

Rose was inclined to agree; the building was beautiful and was covered in white in exception to the roof. Although, Rose couldn't figure out _why_, such a small family would need a house so big.

"You know what Old Man? This house screams evil. You can smell the money that could be saving children in Africa right now"

Abe sighed in frustration.

"Let's go"

ItOnlyTakes1….. . . . . . . . . . . .

Rose and her father stood on the steps to the front door that had spiraling shrubs on either side of them.

"Are you going to knock?" Rose asked impatiently.

"Shush, I need a second. This is a bigdeal" Rose internally rolled her eyes and waited thirty seconds before angrily knocking on the door for him.

"Rose-"

"Hello, hello!" greeted a woman, who stood in the graceful door way. The woman wore a beautiful red dress that flowed to her knees, and her red hair was gracefully pinned up. Rose felt like a slob compared to her.

"My name is Darlene" she said with a smile gracing her face.

Abe held out his hand "My name is Ibrahim Mazur, from the Mazur catering company. Please call me Abe" Darlene shook his hand enthusiastically.

"And this" Abe turned to his daughter "is my daughter Rosemarie" Rose painted a fake smile on her face and shook the woman's hand, which was surprisingly very soft.

"Well don't be standing out in the cold, come in!" Darlene welcomed. As soon as Rose stepped into the house, Rose felt like the house…was very _homie_. It caused Rose to flinch back in surprise. The inside was still very grand and classy, especially with the spiraling stair case and grand entrance. But pictures of different people, who are obviously family and friends, hung on the walls. Every looked so happy, still very rich, but happy.

"You have a beautiful house" Abe commented. He glanced around the house and could see doors leading into different rooms, and a huge chandelier casting down on them. Abe was in a shock.

Rose nodded her head in agreement.

"Well thank you" Darlene replied happily. "My husband is not here, but we shall discuss the plans in the living room" Darlene led the two past many rooms that looked a bit like living rooms and dining rooms. Rose felt a little disgusted at all the rich colors and expensive trinkets that looked like they could cost thousands or millions.

Rose and Abe entered a room that had couches and chairs facing a fireplace. The room was decorated in rich red and gold colors.

"Please take a seat" Darlene encouraged. Rose hesitantly sat down on one of the love seats that was scattered with lovely pillows. Rose was almost afraid to sit. Darlene immediately took notice in Rosemarie's discomfort and offered her a soothing smile.

"My son Mason will be down soon, so then Rose and him can hang out or whatever you teenagers do"

_Am I on a play date or something?_ Rose asked herself.

"In fact here he is!" Darlene smiled at a boy who walked into the rich room.

Mason walked into the room easily and gave a sly grin to the guests. Rose immediately took notice of his lovely shade of wicked red hair, which was styled accordingly. Then her eyes were casted down to his and had a beautiful, shining baby blue color. Rose gave the boy a small smile.

"My name is Mason" he greeted, and then took a seat beside his mom.

"Mason, honey. This is Rose and Abe they are going to organize the party"

"Cool" he replied.

"Why don't you take Rose upstairs and tell her the things that you want at your party and such"

Mason shrugged.

"Alright, let's go" Rose quickly followed him up the windy stairs and followed him down hallways before meeting his door.

"So, welcome to Mi Casa" he said

ItOnlyTakes1….. . . . . . . . . . . .

Masons room was the stereo-typical guy room. It had an unmade bed, posters of nude girls on his wall, and was slightly messy. But then that's where the differences stopped. He had an unimaginable flat screen TV that obviously came out of the wall, and it was surrounded by every game console you could think of. A desk that was layered with Apple products and an amazing aquarium sat in his wall on the side.

"Whoa" Rose gasped. Mason grinned at her and flopped onto his bed. Rose looked around the room before finding a chair and rolled it up beside him.

"Like my room?" he asked.

"It's bigger than the whole apartment I live in" she replied. Mason shot her a look.

"I could not imagine" he finally answered. Rose nodded and had the feeling to get out as soon as possible.

"So Mason what do you want at your party?" she asked him, pulling out a small notebook from her pocket.

"Eh" he shrugged "Strippers would be nice" Rose looked at him skeptically, not even bothering to write it down.

"Just kidding, geez" he said playfully. Rose managed a smile, before straightening it out. "I don't really know, I mean it is just a party"

Rose was hitting a road block "Kay well why don't you just tell me what you like and don't like" she answered.

"Hmm, well I like cars. Fast cars, and I like the Noka Chocolates, and-"

"Wait. Did you just say Noka Chocolates?"

"Uh, yea"

"But aren't those like 900 dollars a pound or something?" Rose cried.

"Well yea, but they are _realllly_ good" he said, dragging the word really.

"Wow, and I feel lucky when I get a thirty dollar cake from Dairy Queen" Rose muttered to herself.

"Anyways, I think a pool party would be fun or something"

"How old are you turning?" Rose asked.

"Eighteen" he said proudly.

"Huh" Rose said to herself.

"Mason it is time for Rose to go!" Darlene called. Mason smiled at Rose before leading her down the stairs.

"It was really nice to meet you Darlene and Mason" Rose said with a fake smile.

"You too Rose, I hope to see you again" Darlene replied, and Mason nodded enthusiastically at the comment. Rose gave them a final smile and followed her father out the front door.

"Well that went well" he commented once they were back in the beat up car.

"Sure" Rose said.

ItOnlyTakes1….. . . . . . . . . . . .

"What did you learn?" Abe asked Rose once they entered the apartment.

"That rich people are snobs" she answered.

"Why is that?"

"He wants to have 900 dollar chocolates their" she cried disgusted.

Abe sighed "Well that is just how it goes"

"What else did you get?" he asked Rose again, ignoring her glare.

"He likes fast cars and wants a pool party" she replied, walking towards her room.

"Thank you Rosie"

"Whatever" she muttered darkly.

ItOnlyTakes1….. . . . . . . . . . . .

**Author's Note: **

**LALA:** Hello! So I got a lot of reviews not ten, but enough. I also gained a lot of followers and such. So I'm like…OMG PEOPLE MIGHT ACTUALLY READ IT…what if it is not good enough? So I put a lot of pressure on myself. So I hope that it is good.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** My story…well I want it to be very realistic and in real life_ love_ does not just happen. You have to get to know somebody and understand them, so this is a story where love will not appear out of know where. **IT TAKES TIME**. Which is why **CHAPTER ONE** maybe a bit **boring** but I need roots for the tree before it starts growing.

**PURPOSE OF THIS CHAPTER:** This chapter is for the readers to get to know Rose and her personality. And for you to understand that she does **NOT** like rich people, which you will find out why later.

_**SHE WILL BE GOING TO ST. VLADIMIR**_

******IMPORTANT NOTE**: This is my first story, and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE GIVE ME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM! I need it, I strive off of it. I want my story to be good and I need your help to get me there********

(_I NEED A BETA READER. Know anyone? Want to be one? Please contact me)  
_

I need **TEN** reviews to post another chapter.

I will post a chapter every week or every two weeks. I will not make you wait a month..that is just cruel.

(I hate it when authors do that)

And is it good, bad, honest? Please I NEED TO KNOW!

AND **THANKYOU** THANKYOU to everyone who reviewed on the summary!

**Please Review**

-x2xJOJOx2x


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The lunch room was full with the usual loud clatter and the smell of rotten food that the cafeteria offered. Rose maneuvered around the grouped teenagers and lunch tables. Her eyes scanning the lunch room to only find her two friends sitting on the floor propped up against the wall. Rose wrinkled her nose in disgust and walked toward the duo.

Rose gave the two a small greeting before sliding down to the floor and sitting down with her legs crossed.

"No luck?" Rose asked her friends, wanting to know why she was sitting on the floor.

Avery chewed her salad thoughtfully before answering "I couldn't get here in time to grab a table. Professor Dawn kept me behind" she answered bitterly.

"What about you Sid?" Rose asked, turning her head to meet Sydney's emerald eyes.

Color tinted Sydney's cheeks and she avoided the eyes of her two friends "I wasn't here for the first two periods"

"Oh, why is that?" Rose asked, taking a bite from her chicken sandwich.

"Oh, um, doctors appointment?" Sydney eyes turned to the ground. Rose watched Sid for a second longer, something was definitely up.

"Are you lying to us Sydney?" Rose questioned her mouth full of chicken bits and blended bread.

"Uh no?" Sydney answered, her words squeaking.

_She is the worst liar ever_.

"Anyways, how did things go with the Ashford's?" Sydney said, switching the topic quickly. She internally sighed in relief when Avery's eyes perked up a bit and her eyes flashed at Rose.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I mean, they were really nice" Rose replied. "Of course their house was way too big but Miss. Ashford was extremely nice, and her son was chill to"

"Ooh, was the son was hot or what? I heard that if you're rich, have a kid, then there is absolutely no way for child to be ugly" Avery commented in a knowingly way.

"And where did you get this information from? ?" Sid asked dryly.

"Gotta do your research" Avery replied, sticking her tongue out at Sydney. "And by judging from all of the rich kids these days, by research has proven me right"

"Well to answer your question" Rose started "Mason was very cute"

"What did he look like?" Sydney asked.

"Well, he had really nice copper-y hair and pretty baby blue eyes"

"And in the muscle department?" Avery asked.

"He had it going on" Rose answered taking her final bite of the sandwich.

"But" Sydney began "You hate rich people"

Rose looked down at her non-existent finger nails. She really needs to stop chewing them.

"Well I do, but not all. I mean not every rich person is a snob, I guess" Rose shrugged.

"Huh, never thought I would hear the day" Sydney sniggered. Rose turned at Sydney and shot her a glare.

"It's not like were friends" Rose said.

"But it's not a bad idea to become friends" Avery answered.

"I guess not" Rose mumbled.

"Seriously you should hang out with Mason or something" Sydney said encouragingly, then exchanged a look with Avery. Rose narrowed her eyes at them. This could not be good.

"Have you guys been on those dating sites, again?" Rose asked, tightening her eyes at them.

"Psh no! Plus were not even of age" Avery huffed.

"Whatever you say" Rose said smiling.

-Between the Lines-

Rose's back was stiff after another long trek up the stairwell. _They seriously need to get the elevator fixed._

Rose fished her keys out of her backpack then shoved the key into the lock, and pushed the door open with her shoulder. She immediately dumped her backpack somewhere onto the floor before jumping onto the couch and shutting her eyes.

A sudden laugh made Rose re-open her eyes.

When was the last time she heard her father laugh?

"Ah my Rosie- Posie has returned" Abe welcomed. Rose shot her father a menacing glare but it faded away when saw the grin on his face.

"What?" she mumbled, her eyes avoiding his.

"I need my little Rose-Bud to do something for me" he sang. Abe then walked around the small couch so he was facing her, he nudged her legs down and they reluctantly feel to the ground with a thud. Rose moved into a sitting position as Abe took the seat next to her.

"And what would that be, Old Man?"

"I need you to meet up with Mason" he answered, stroking his thinning, gnarled, grey beard.

"Whhhy?" she whined. Abe gave her a mischievous look, before pulling out a blue folder. _Where in the world did that come from?_

"Rose, meet your new best friend" he said. Rose's hand went to reach it for it, but her hand was slapped away.

"What? I can't even greet my new best friend?" she asked dryly, tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ears.

"You're going to treat this best friend with respect"

"Are you trying to tell me something Old Man?" Rose seethed "Because I will have you know, that I am the very best of a friend a-"

"Rose" Abe interrupted "What I mean, is that this folder is very important"

Rose didn't bother to reply, she just started to pick at her non-existent finger nails.

"Anyways, when you go to meet up with Mason, you're going to answer all of the questions on page. 26"

Rose's eyes widen.

"There's 26 pages?"

"Nooo, there is 52"

Rose scrunched up her face in disgust.

"I don't know…that sounds a bit like work"

"It's only one page Rose" you could hear that his patience was thinning.

"Al'ight! I'll do it, geez"

"Great" Abe said, with a bright smile suddenly returning to his aging face. He stood and gave Rose's hair a little pat before returning to his room. Rose groaned then slumped further into her seat.

-Between the Lines-

Rose found herself at Marrie's Café, a cute little shop that sold tea, coffee, and other hot beverages, and made the cutest little delights. She sat at a small black table that had spirals placed on it; she sat sipping her tea, while the chair across from her remained empty.

Rose tapped her foot restlessly, waiting for Mason's arrival. They agreed to meet fifteen minutes ago. Fifteen whole minutes! Rose scanned the customers for a red head, after five minutes, Roses glare had become a scowl. Patience was never one of her best qualities.

Rose glanced at up at the cat clock, which hung on the wall, and prepared herself to leave. She swiftly grabbed her purse and stood, when a mop of copper hair sat down across from where she was standing. Rose was not impressed. _Rich people, _she thought dryly_._

As Rose opened her mouth to chew him out, she noticed something on Mason's face, a few things on his face.

"Is that a split lip? Is that a bruise you got on your cheek" Rose leaned forward and squinted, trying to see if the purple she saw was her imagination. Mason's hand reached up and gently cuffed his cheek.

"No" he answered, his voice gruff.

"Yes it is! Did somebody hurt you ?" Rose questioned, her eyes still narrowed. "And are you wearing makeup"

Mason gave Rose a look that pleaded for her to shut up. But as Mason's mood darkened more so, Rose noticed his emotionless eyes, that were swollen from the lack of sleep and his pale skin.

"Hey.." Rose started in a gentle voice "Is everything okay?" Mason didn't even blink at her question.

Rose couldn't help but to feel anger course through her. Agitation suddenly made her want to scratch her skin "If you need any help or-"

Mason's head snapped up, and he fixed her with a severing glare. "Why would I need the help from the likes of you? You're poor, you can't even offer yourself anything. What makes you think you can help me when you can't even help yourself?" he said, his voice deadly.

Rose's eyebrows reached up so high that they almost hit the roof. Her mouth hung open and she looked like a gaping fish. Rose was stunned into silence. She couldn't believe that he just said that.

"Listen up, you stupid little fucked up rich kid" Rose sneered at him, leaning across the table so she was up into his face. "You deserved to be hurt and more" she hissed.

"I maybe poor, but at least I'm happy. You rich people are all the same, you asshole" she concluded. Rose grabbed the blue folder that lay on the coffee table; snatched it up and grabbed her coat. As Rose slipped it on, Mason avoided her glare. Anger was still running thick in her veins.

Rose left the coffee shop, _Rich people suck._

-Between the Lines-

Rose was wrapped in her _down_ blanket, avoiding the outside cold. Rose was in a peaceful slumber that nobody could wake her up from. Except for a very loud, angry, exasperated, Turkish accent.

"Rose!"

"Grodf awfayd" she mumbled, her eyes drooping again, and returned back to the sea of black

"Rose you better get your butt out of that bed"

"Go away!" she whined, repeating the jumbled words from before, but with more clarity.

Suddenly a sweeping chill was brought to her body, she shivered. Her hands blindly tried to grab back the blanket that her father, with no doubt, stole.

"I hate you" she mumbled, curling up into a ball on the bed.

"Rosemarie Anna Hathaway, you will get out of your bed, before I take away your phone for a week!" he yelled.

"If you had a normal child, that would have worked" she mumbled. Abe quirked an eyebrow at his stubborn child.

"I will take away anything in this house that contains sugar, and replace it with sugar-free and fat-free food" Roses peeked her eyes open.

"You wouldn't" she said her eyes narrowed.

"Oh I would" he smirked, before walking out of her room. "Now get some clothes on and meet me in the living room…Now!"

"Ugh" she groaned. "I just can't take a break" she muttered to herself.

-Between the Lines-

Abe was drinking a cup of coffee on the small couch, he wore a smirk on his wrinkled face as his eyes were glazed over the TV set that's wasn't on.

"What do you want" Rose basically growled.

"Sit my daughter" Rose's eye twitched for a second before she reached to sit down on the couch beside Abe. Rose grabbed the blanket that hung on the couches arm and wrapped it around her. Winter was making its arrival very prominent.

"Young lady, you are supposed to be at school" Abe said, a light smile on his face "And you didn't fill out any of the information in the blue folder"

"Dad! That assh-" Abe put a finger into her face and waggled it around.

"That's enough. You're skipping school and you didn't do what I asked you too. _Tsk tsk_, my Rosie" Rose rolled her brown eyes, and reached for the remote for the TV, that sat on the coffee table in front of the two

Abe slapped her hand away.

"Fine" she huffed "What do you want?"

"Well my little cherry blossom. You are going to go to Mason's school and get the answers to the questions"

"What? You can't expect me to do that! I told you what happened" Rose cried, feeling flabbergasted. This was absolutely unbelievable.

"You will do as I say, it is an hour and half till lunchtime. Get ready, look good, and I will be waiting in the car" Abe said, his voice perfectly accented with finality.

-Between the Lines-

The school was so large, and the lawn looked so perfect it made Rose want to puke. Her dad even had to go through a security window, and a metal detector. This was not right. The school was large in length and height. The bricks looked to be a fine red which surrounded the building. Rose felt sick.

"Please don't make me do this" she whimpered.

A sigh escaped her father's mouth.

"Rose I know that you don't want to do this, but please just do it"

Rose looked up at her fathers aged face, and let out a huff of breath.

"Fiine" she said. Roses hand wrapped around the cars door handle.

"I'll be waiting out here"

"Yea whatever" Rose muttered to herself. She slammed the door to the beat up car. _Welcome to Hell._

Rose's experience when she opened the grand double doors to the school was envy…and hate. Nobody needed to get their education in a school looking so…_roya_l. The floors were even a swirling marble; the walls were the color of rich browns, and the students uniforms…lets not go there.

Rose was internally crying. She stood in the rich hallway full of rich kids, hating every second.

"C'mon Rose get it together" she whispered to herself. "I am better than these brats"

After another pep talk to herself, she was ready to go. Students moved in and out of hallways some curiously looking at her, other just outright glared. Rose had to hold in some comments that her father would deem as unnecessary. After searching the school, for an endless amount of time, she finally let go.

"Excuse me?" Rose asked a blonde hair girl. The small petite girl turned around and faced Rose. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald green, her blond hair was perfect and elegant. She was really pretty…Rose blinked a few times, suddenly self-conscious.

"Yes?" she asked. Rose blinked again, her voice even sounded…_musical_.

"Do you know where I can find Mason Ashford?" Rose asked, her voice suddenly shy and meek. The blonde girl's eyes shifted nervously around, avoiding Rose.

"Um, you could find him…on the roof" she said, her voice hesitant.

"The roof?" Rose blinked " Where can I find the roof?" Rose demanded. The blonde girl pointed at a navy blue door way that had a silver sign of a stick figure walking up stairs.

"Ok…thanks" Rose said before turning her back on the green eyed girl. Rose opened the door that the girl had pointed at and found herself looking at stairs. Lots of them.

-Between the Lines-

_This school really needs to invest in an elevator_

-Between the Lines-

Rose pushed through another heavy door and stepped onto a plat form. She was on the roof.

Rose's head whipped around, searching for a figure. Masons short form stood seconds before the edge, his red head looking down.

"Mason?" Rose found herself asking. What is he doing?

Mason's head whipped towards Rose. His baby blue eyes pierced hers.

"Mason?" she asked again, taking a small meek step forward.

"I need to get out" his voice barely above a whisper. "I need to just leave. I can't take it anymore Rose"

"You can't take what anymore?"

"Them!" he shouted. His arm pointed out, beyond the edge. Rose hesitantly crept up behind him, and looked down to see a crowd of students looking at Mason. Not saying anything just looking.

"I don't…I don't understand" she said. Mason moved his head back to Rose, eyes angry,

"They want me to die, I want to die" he cried. That's when Rose took full notice of Mason's disastrous state. His upper lip was swollen, cheek bruised, a cut on his forehead. Mason's body was noticeably crouched forward.

"Who did this to you?"

"They did!" Mason cried "And I'm done. I'm completely done" he whispered.

"Wait!-"

Roses body suddenly lurched forward, a sickening pain is launched up her arm, and Roses constant training would is finally proven to be useful.

-Between the Lines-

A young girl, by the name of Rosemarie Hathaway is deemed a hero to all of Montana. After her victorious rescue of a 17 year old boy named Mason, who has been reported to have been a victim to bullying at St. Vladimir Academy, is now seen to be getting rewarded. The hero, not only saved a life, but risked her own life while doing the saving. It has been said that after vicious attacks at Mason, he attempted suicide, which Rose Hathaway stopped the boy from succeeding. More to come, thank you for watching FoxNewsNewtork, Sherri out.

"No. This is the worth thing ever" Rose groaned, stuffing a pillow into her hair face. Trying to avoid her picture that was flashing on the television screen.

"It could be worse" Avery offered, patting Roses shoulder.

A groan was the response.

"She's right, I mean a _hero_? That's pretty damn awesome" Sydney chimed.

Rose removed the pillow for a second, shooting the two girls a glare before returning her face into the pillow again.

Rose's friends sat with Rose, squished together on her couch, watching the television with amusement.

"I can't wait for you dad to fund out" Sydney said, a spark in her eyes. Avery and Sydney exchanged a long glance before bursting out into giggles.

"Ugh" she moaned.

"But seriously Rose think about it. This is going to cause some major changes especially at St. Vladimir. A kid try to kill himself! This is going to cause some major problems for the school" Avery insisted.

-Between the Lines-

**At St. Vladimer- Head Masters Office**

A woman (headmaster) sat behind a huge Auberry desk, her face worn and tired. The Head Master's day could only get worse. On the receiving end sat a member from the founding family of the school.

Alberta's hand sat together on the desk as she looked upon Olena Belikov, one of the most influencing women in the world, beside Oprah Winfrey. The Belikov's family goes back way into history, and money was basically woven into their futures; one of the Belikov's biggest accomplishments was being the founder of St. Vladimir.

Usually, Alberta would be graced to have their presence at her school, because they are the founders, except for when their presence regards their son Dimitri. Although, at this moment, Alberta decided she would rather be bathing in a tub full of hot grease.

"Alberta, what happened at this school, regarding Mason Ashford, is a terrible action that was taken place. To know that one of the reasons that it happened is because of the students that are enrolled into St. Vladimir makes me considerably speechless" Olena began, her voice strong and cool.

"Yes" Alberta agreed "And the results are also disastrous, many parents have pulled their students out of St. Vladimir. The school itself has been getting very bad press and if something is not done, I fear, that the reputation of the school could be shattered"

"Yes" Olena began "This is a problem. We need to meet with the press and explain how this incident could have occurred and how we will prevent it from ever happening again. Also give this Rose Hathaway a free scholarship to St. Vladimir and any payments that will be needed to be done by her family, will be paid for by the school" Olena concluded, starting to rise from her seat.

"But Alberta, Rose Hathaway must be a student to this school, we must show our gratitude for what she has done, we must show the _press_ our gratitude"

-Between the Lines-

-Between the Lines-

-Between the Lines-

**AuthorNote:**

WHOA WHAT ANOTHER BORING CHAPTER WITH NO DIMITRI IN IT AHHHHH. I do apologize but my reason being is that:This story needs a foundation, it needs to have its conflict, you need to get to know Rose a bit. I do not want to rush anything that in reality would not be rushed :)

-Im very sorry that was total BS when I was all "Im going to like update like only like every like two weeks" SUCH LIES.

-**Im sorry I really am, and school did kind of….well it surprised me.**

-Alberta is the Head Mistress-Master? LOL I don't know what she is but shes like the principle but I didn't know how to classify it.

-PLEASE (I beg) tell me ways on how to make this story better.

*****WHAT DID YOU LIKE AND DISLIKE IN THIS CHAPTER*****

**(The best answer will receive a very LONG sneak peek into the next chapter)**

If you want me to post the next chapter (DON'T KNOW WHEN IT WILL BE UP BUT BECAUSE ITS CHRISTMAS I MIGHT HAVE MORE TIME TO WRITE AND UPLOAD) *****THEN REVIEW!*****

**Chapter Recap: **Basically Rose meets up with Mason and the way he treats her definitely makes the stereotype for rich people in her mind more prominent. Rose ends up going to Masons school and well he's trying to kill himself. Which you find out is because he was being bullied by the people in his school- (important point lol for next chapter), then Rose is like a hero everywhere. But because of this happening it puts St. Vladmirs rep in jeopardy and so to save it, the headmaster wants to enroll Rose. But Rose is Rose so we shall see how that goes :)

_Btw: Rose and Dimitri WILL meet in the next chapter, but how will Rose react to a rich student and how will Dimitri react to a poor girl being enrolled into his school that HIS family founded?_

_THANKYOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS THEY MAKE MY LIFE!_

_LOVE YOU_

_-X2XJOJOX2X_

_(BTW im kind of thinking about making like a blog for this story that will contain pictures of what things look like in my head, like Masons house, or what Rose looks like and the school and such. It might help you guys get a better picture in your head about some things...I need to work on my descriptiveness so tell me what you think about that :) )_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A Warning Ignored

Word Count: 4, 395

*Changed my user name to castawayrainbow*

Suggest Reading:

Story width: 1/2

...

...

...

Rose was flustered. After six hours of relentless torture at school, Rose was done. All the students constantly stared at her, whispered when she walked by, and only a few had the courage to ask her questions. Receiving this much attention, was very new to Rose…it was agitating. Even her two friends were becoming an annoyance for Rose. She wanted to go home.

Rose managed to "accidently" leave her school bag in her locker, which happened to have all of her school work, thus making the mountain of steps to her apartment no problem. After a minute of jiggling her keys, Rose let out a breath of relief.

"Hey" she greeted to Abe, making a bee-line for the couch. Abe humphed at Rose in reply. He still hasn't forgiven her for not telling him about her new title of being a hero. Apparently, a phone call from the local television station asking for an interview was a rude way to break the news.

Closing her eyes, Rose ignored her father's sour attitude but then his gruff voice spoke, breaking the silence of the apartment.

"I received a letter today" he started.

"Uh…that's cool?"

"Rose the letter is an enrolment opportunity to St. Vladimir Academy. All of the expenses would be paid for"

"Yea-yea, I'm sorry okay? I should have told you sooner-wait? What?" Rose quickly stood up, turning to look at her father. They both stared at each other before a chuckle escaped Roses mouth, it soon became to be a full out laugh. Abe looked upon his daughter in pure bewilderment.

"Why in this world would they want someone like me-" Rose pointed at herself, still chuckling "A girl poor as fuck-"

"Language!" Abe cried.

"-to go to the school that was designed for the filthy rich and the upcoming famous?"

Abe watched his daughter; her breath was coming up short from laughing so hard.

"Is this a joke?" she laughed. "Because it's pretty funny"

"No Rose, they want you at their school. I guess as an award from what you did for their student. To set an example? I'm not sure" he answered quietly. His body then turned away from her and headed to the dining table that sat a meter away. He picked up an ivory looking envelope.

Rose looked at the letter in his hand before trying to snatch it herself. Her hand closed down upon the heavy paper and clutched the paper to herself. She opened up the envelope and grabbed a heavy piece of paper. Rose's eyes did a quick scan of the writting.

"Oh my god, you were serious" She muttered.

"Yes I was, and I already called in. You're going"

"What? I'm sorry? Did you just say that I'm going?" Rose cried. Her father snatched the envelope away from her and walked into the kitchen. He set the heavy envelope down onto the kitchen counter, before allowing his weathered hands to meet the plates in the sink and began to scrub them clean. Successfully avoiding Roses gaze.

"You heard what I said"

"I can't believe this. This is just utter bull. I refuse to go!" Rose cried. Her face was flushing with anger. She could feel the heat that her face emanated

"Rose, this school is perfect! No matter what college you apply for, you will get in! All because you went to this school! Your future, your dreams, will come true from attending this school! Well as long as you graduate from it, of course"

"I don't care! I don't want to go to a college that will accept me because of the school I went to! I wasn't even planning to go to college!" Rose yelled. And her words were true; Rose knew that her chance to go to a college was very slim. She simply did not have the funding or the proper support. That dream was lost to her, a long time ago, and she accepted the fact.

"This school will provide for what I haven't been able to!" Abe yelled. A plate slipped from his grasp and landed back into the sink with a thud. Rose jumped at the sudden sound.

"And I'm okay with that! I don't want to attend a school that is filled with fake bitches, with people who only care for themselves and money!" Rose cried. Her eyes were beginning to sting.

"I don't know where you got this idea from, but just because someone has money does not make them a bad person. When did you start thinking like this?"

"I believe mother had set that perfect example" Rose replied, voice bitter.

"I am your father and you will do as I say. You will attend to this school whether you like it or not. And leave your mother out of this discussion!" Abe's voice suddenly erupted. His face red, and a vein was prominent on the side of his head.

"Janine is what this is all about! I bet you, she is the sole reason for why you are doing this! I am not her, Dad!" Rose cried, finally having a tear fall. She looked away not letting her father see her weak state.

"I'm going, I'll be back before curfew" Rose murmured, barely loud enough for Abe to hear. She slammed the door to the apartment shut and ran down the stairs.

Rose found herself at the local gym. The punching bag is Roses best friend, and has been for the past four years when a teacher first introduced it to her, to help control her anger. Rose has been there for the past two hours, when she stopped and realized how out of breath she was. Even with the glove on, her hand was becoming banged up. With a final punch, a sudden pain laced into her arm. Rose ripped off the black glove and stared at her right hand for what seemed like hours, it was weathered down from punching the bag without the proper protection. A sudden anger erupted her. She didn't want to go to that school. She shouldn't have to! It's her life. Roses arm snapped back before stretching forward and connecting with the black bag. Unprotected.

Rose sat at the same café she first met Mason at. Her right hand sat lifelessly on the café table wrapped up in a black brace. After waiting an hour at her local doctor's office, her hand was announced sprained. Roses tapped her foot against the marble ground, waiting for her two friends to arrive. Rose had to inform her friends about the sudden change in plans.

After another ten minute wait, a girl with long platinum strands entered the café, as did a shorter one with chestnut colored hair.

"Avery, Sydney!" Rose called over.

Sydney slipped into the nearest chair.

"What happened?" she asked, after she took a glance at Roses hand. Rose waved off her air of concern.

"Not important" she answered. Sydney's and Avery's eyes furrowed in confusion.

"My dad received a letter a few days ago" Rose started, her brown eyes avoiding theirs.

Sydney gave her an impatient look.

"It was from St. Vladimir Academy, it was a letter for an enrollment opportunity" Roses glanced down at her nails. "And Abe says that I'm going"

It was silent among the trio for no more than a minute, before Sydney broke the silence.

"That's great Rose!"

Roses head shot up and her eyes widened in shock.

"Great? You think this is great?" Rose asked wide eyed.

"Rose-"

"Sydney, those people are going to eat me alive. I don't belong there and they will know it!"

"You don't know that Rose" Sydney said softly.

"Yes I do Syd. It's like my mom all over again"

"Rose, stop using your mother as an excuse. In the end, this school is going to give you so many opportunities that normal people would never get!"

Avery sat at the table silent, casting her gaze down at the table. She could feel Rose becoming worked up.

"I know it's an amazing opportunity, one that people would kill for. But not me! Not after my mom, not after her leaving us for the reasons she did" Rose stated quietly.

"Rose" Avery sighed "I know you're afraid of becoming your mother, but it's you reasons for not wanting to be her that will keep you grounded" Avery said softly. Roses eyes met Avery's shining ones.

"You think so?" Rose asked cautious.

Sydney took Roses unwrapped hand, "We know so"

Rose managed to give the two a smile.

"I guess" Rose sighed.

"Now let's get down to the important business!" Sydney cried excitedly, she exchanged a look with Avery. "You're going to the same school as Dimitri Belikov!" she squealed.

Rose sat back into her chair and groaned. Please God, no, not this again.

...

...

...

Rose's keys jiggled as she inserted them into the key hole. The door swung open and her eyes met with a set of unfamiliar ones. Two sets of unfamiliar nes.

Two fairly tall men stood in her apartment, making the small space appear even smaller with the two added people. They both wore sharp black suits and held expressions of seriousness. The men had contrasting skin color to the other, one was light and one was dark, although everything else about them made them incredibly identical. From the same haircut, down to the same black suave shoes they wore.

"Um, can I help you?" Rose asked her jaw dropped.

"My little Rose bud, you are here!" Abe's cheery voice announced out loud, before entering her line of vision.

"What's going on?" Rose demanded, preparing to put her hands on her hips, but unable because of the cast on her hand.

"Rosie, meet Chand and Gabe, their representatives from the school. There hear to talk to us about the school. They even brought your uniform" Abe said, a bit too enthusiastic for Roses liking.

"Great" Rose replied unexcited by the thought.

Abe waved his hand over at Chand and Gabe, directing them to sit in the living room. "Come over here boys" Abe smiled.

The men nodded at Rose before following Abe. Seconds later, Rose hesitantly stepped into the living room, forced to stand, because all of the seats were taken.

"Mr. Mazur, were happy to hear that you decided to accept the offer" Chand started, the man with the darker skin "St. Vladimir offers many opportunities for your daughter. We already took the liberty to transfer her classes from her old school to St. Vladimir. Her schedule will be the same"

Rose felt an unknown irritation sweep over her, and couldn't help but to stomp away and go to her bedroom. Before she could close her bedroom door shut, she heard Abe's cheery voice leak into her room, "Don't worry about her, when she's excited for something, she becomes a bit grouchy" Rose rolled her eyes and her head met her pillow in seconds.

...

...

...

Rose woke up, but not voluntarily. The sound of the house phone, shrieking woke her up. Rose was wide awake and clearly not happy. She groaned and left her warm cocoon, her body now exposed to the cold apartment. Her bare feet hit the cold hardware floor, making her shiver as she dazedly left her room, to find the phone on the kitchen table. Rose clicked a button on the phone, unknowing if it was the right button to punch and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello" she asked, voice groggy.

"Rose?" a male voice questioned from the other line.

"Mason?" Rose said in complete confusion. Her eyes wide. "Why are you calling so early on a Sunday?"

"Rose" Mason sighed exasperated. "It's one in the afternoon" Roses eyes me up with the microwave clock and was surprised to see that it was indeed, one in the afternoon. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and spotted a note taped onto the microwave door.

Abe's bad hand writing spiraled across the small piece of paper.

_Rosie,_

_Gone out for some errands, including to dry wash your new school uniform, won't be home toll later, love you_

_-Old Man_

"Why are you calling me again, Mason? Last time I checked, I'm poor and can't even help myself" Rose stated angrily. She could feel herself becoming irritated all over again.

"Listen I want to apologize for what I said and I need to talk to you about something, can we please meet up at Marries Café," Mason pleaded. Rose rubbed the space between her eyebrows. "Please" Mason begged.

Rose sighed in surrender, "Fine meet me there in 20"

"Thank you Rose, you won't regret it" Then the line went dead.

...

...

...

Mason could wait ten more minutes, Rose thought to herself as she slowly strolled towards the direction of the café. Her stress relieving shower took longer than expected but it's not like it's nothing that Mason didn't deserve. He deserved to wait hours rather than ten minutes.

After a ten-refreshing-minute walk, Rose left hand closed onto the door handle at Marries Café. The enticing smell of coffee's and other delicious pastries immediately caused Roses tummy to growl like an angry man. Pulling out her worn wallet, Rose made her way to the cashier to order a Danish and a small Chai Tea. Rose altered her footing as she waited for her edibles. Her eyes scanned the quiet coffee area and found Masons blue eyes meeting hers. She offered him a small smile, but could feel it turning into a grimace.

"Here you go, Miss" the barista said in a polite voice, handing Rose her edibles. Rose unconsciously licked her lips as she carried her food and drink towards Mason, and sat across from him.

Mason sat quietly and stared at Rose as she nibbled on her Danish and blew on her tea. The silence was making Rose uncomfortable.

"What?" Rose asked her mouth slightly full.

Mason sighed, "I want to apologize to you Rose for-"

"Yea to hell you do" Rose scoffed.

"-the last time we met. What I said, I didn't mean it" Mason finished quietly. Rose sat quietly, she wasn't one to hold a grudge but she also wasn't one to forgive easily.

"Why did you say it, Mase" Rose asked, her voice quiet. Her arms crossed against her chest, making her feel the smallest bit uncomfortable because of the cast on her right hand.

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about" Mase said. "You're probably wondering what happened on that day, on the roof" Rose hesitantly nodded.

"I came here to warn you Rose. About St. Vladimir"

...

...

...

"Rose that school isn't the greatest place to be" Rose couldn't help but to snort. "No it's worse than what you think. You see the school has its authorities, but there's a group of students who can overpower them just as easily. The entire school is run by five students who go by the name of F5. The five students are the richest and most powerful students in the school, in the state and probably the whole country"

"So their like a gang?" Rose questioned.

"Kinda. There is Christain Ozera, the least harmless, Adrian Ivashkov, Jesse Zeklos, Ivan Haran, and last but not least Dimitri. Dimitri is the leader and you don't want to get on his bad side. If you do, you'll end up like me"

Roses eyebrows furrowed down, "What is up with this Dimitri kid?"

"Dimitri…well his family owns the school, among other industries which is why he can do anything and get away with anything. Rose he could kill you, he would make your life so miserable that he would do everything in his power to kick you out of that school" Mason warned.

"Is that what he did to you?" Rose asked.

"Yea, he did. And he almost succeeded. I'm happy now though, I go to a different school and I have friends and I'm happy, Rose" Mason said.

Rose smiled at Mason.

"So why are you telling me this?"

Mason sighed.

"Rose he's going to go after you. He's going to make you snap at him so he has a reason to target you. And then you're done"

"I won't let him, I'm Rose Hathaway for god sake!" Rose cried.

Mason shook his red head.

"I don't know Rose, he's a…monster"

"Listen Mase, I'm sick of these people trying to rule the world and think their better then everybody. In the end were all the same, were human. And I'm going to make sure that he knows" Rose said in triumph, a smirk on her face.

"Thank you for telling me" Rose said with a smile, starting to get up from the table.

"You're welcome, but Rose try not to fall for his charms" Mason warned again. Rose gave him a small wave and left the coffee shop with a smile. Nobody will get me down, and this guy has a storm coming.

...

...

...

Rose stood in front of the mirror with her dad beside her, snapping endless pictures. Rose stood in her new uniform. She hated to admit it, but the uniform was nice. Her shirt was a blouse shirt that would tuck into her royal blue colored skirt, which had pleats all around it. The cuff of her shirt was royal blue and stripped with white, but also had two golden pins on the cuff. The shoes were a type of black Marry-Janes and she also wore knee socks. The material felt like suave. Or something as Egyptian cotton. It was soft, comfortable and light. Rose was tempted to wear it to bed.

"My little Rosie looks wonderful" Abe said, looking at his daughter with admiration. Abe turned away for a second leaving Rose with her thoughts.

Maybe it won't be so bad.

"Here" Abe said, handing Rose a black leathered backpack, which was big enough to hold her school supplied but small enough to look good.

"Thank you dad" Rose whispered.

"You're welcome, now get to bed it's your big day tomorrow"

...

...

...

She woke up late. She didn't mean to, she planned to wake up early and make herself look somewhat decent. That plan went right out the window when she saw how much time she had left. Rose jumped into her uniform, it looked ruffled to do the small amount of effort it had. Rose long chestnut hair, was put up into a messy bun and Rose only managed to outline her eyes with mascara, before Abe was yelling at her to "Hurry her ass up"

Rose didn't speak on the ride over to the academy. Her nerves were eating at her; it didn't help when she encountered the large school once again. Students littered the lawn, wearing the same uniform. Except the boys had long white pants, and wore the royal blue color on the long-sleeved shirt. Once Abe was given the right to pass through the gates, the old beat up car parked at the entrance, bringing negative attention to it. It's an old beat up car; the people here are used to Mercedes.

"Alright Rosie, you have to get out now, I have an appointment" Abe said. Rose refused to move, her heart was beating erratically inside her chest.

"Please don't make me go" Rose pleaded, her voice small and childish.

"C'mon Rose you'll do well" Abe encouraged. After a minute of silence, Rose nodded, and latched her hand onto the car door.

"I love you" Rose whispered.

"Love you to, now go get em' tiger"

...

...

...

Rose stood in the large opening part of the school. Students pooled around her, talking with one another and laughing. Rose couldn't help but to feel as if everybody was staring at her, mocking her.

"Hello!" A chirpy girly voice said from behind her. Rose turned and found herself staring at a very short girl. She wore the same uniform, but the short was cropped a bit shorter, and the white blouse was opened a bit down her neck. She had baby blonde soft hair that curled perfectly around her. Her face was like one of porcelain doll, it was fragile and perfect. Her skin was incredibly angelic like, pale but a soft appealing pale that agreed with her grey stormy eyes.

Is everybody here this attractive?

"Oh, um hello" Rose mumbled back.

"You're the new student right?" The girl asked kindly. Rose nodded, her social skills incredibly lacking right now.

"Ah, you're a bit shy. That's alright. I'm Mia Rinaldi, and I'll be happy to show you around" Mia introduced, sticking out her hand. Rose gratefully shook it and offered Mia a smile.

"I'm Rose. Rose Hathaway"

"It's a pleasure to meet ya!" Rose couldn't help but to smile at the girl who was so happy and bubbly. Maybe not everybody here was so bad.

Suddenly, loud squealing made Rose and Mia turn their heads toward the entrance of the school. Girls and boys both made a large circle around the doors, all squealing and happily giddy.

"What's going on" Rose asked Mia. Mia just shook her head and grabbed at Roses hand pulling her towards the circle and pushing her small body through the people until they were now at the front, facing the unopened clear door. The door was clear, and purely a window that acted as a door. You could see the lawn of the school easily through the door, and an…approaching limo.

Rose shifter her leather backpack higher onto her shoulder, as the limo came to a stop, and the driver of the limo went around the vehicle to open the backseat doors. A trickle of very attractive men came out in line.

Rose could only guess that it was F5. Screams and squeals interrupted around Rose, making her have the urge to cover her ears. Rose noticed that Mia took no part in the squeal fest but looked curious as well. Louder shouts came together and she saw that a tall guy exited the limo. The boy was attractively tall, and had incredibly beautiful sun kissed skin. You could see the outline of his muscles through his school uniform, as he walked towards the schools entrancing doors. A student opened the door for the five boys.

The small space became incredibly loud for Rose, once that the five boys entered the room. The tall boy stood in front of the other boys and smirked darkly. His incredibly dark eyes scanned the students, his chestnut hair falling slightly before his ears, and it came down in waves.

Rose gulped; her gaze was stuck on his. Mia gently tugged on Roses sleeve.

"That's Dimitri Belikov" she murmured into Roses ear. Rose felt her eyebrows hit the roof. Oh god, he was so much more attractive in person. Rose couldn't even pull her attention away for a second to glance at the others boy.

A sudden silence fell upon the students as the boys began to walk forward clearly wanting a path to walk through. Dimitri stood in front, and the student immediately cleared a way. A sudden girl though, who was shorter then Mia, with frizzy red hair, took a stance in front of Dimitri, holding something boxy in her hand.

Dimitri glanced down at her in annoyance.

"Mr. B-Belikoz, I-I made you something" The girl stuttered, her voice quiet but it was easily carried out. Some of the students in the crowd gave the girl sympathetic looks.

"Oh?" he asked. His voice low, ruff and carried a small accent.

The girl opened the box to what looks to be a cake.

"I made you a cake" The girl said with a new confident voice.

Dimitri raised an eyebrow and looked down at the cake.

"And why would I want a cake?" he asked.

"W-well it's a gift" the girl replied. Dimitri held a cold smile and took the box which held the cake. Rose immediately had a bad feeling. The girl looked instantly relieved, and a large smile crossed her face. She looked so happy.

"Why would I want a cake from the likes of you? You disgust me, how dare you?" he all but asked, extremely calm. He then took the cake and pushed it down onto the girls head. Tears were pouring down her face and she whimpered. Dimitri laughed coldly, as well as the other boys. He pushed her to the side, and all the other students murmured to each other but did nothing to help the girl.

Rose felt her body lurch forward to the girl. Her arm wrapped around her immediately.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked. The girl barely nodded, as mass amount of tears fell down her cheeks. Anger coursed through Roses veins, she could feel herself starting to shake.

"Hey!" somebody yelled at the boys who were leaving the scene. They all turned and looked back. At Rose. Her hand went to her mouth as she realized it was her who yelled back at them.

Rose gave the girl a comforting pat, before somehow finding the confidence to march her legs toward Dimitri. He stood in the middle, with all the other boys flanking her.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Rose demanded. Her left arm on her hip, as her right hand sat on her side.

Dimitri's eyes looked down at her in confusion. The height difference was very intimidating.

His deep eyes finally sparked up in recognition before he looked down at her in a freezing stare.

"You're the one who saved Twinkie boy" he stated, his voice still deep and leaving an intriguing accent for Rose. Rose ignored his statement.

"I think that girl deserves an apology" Rose said, voice strong, but on the inside she was mentally digging herself a grave.

Dimitri leaned down to Rose, their faces inches from one another. She could catch a whiff from his after shave, "Listen you poor little nobody, don't ever tell me what to do" he snarled into her face. Roses mind went black for a second; it was like a black blanket of anger took over. Rose lifted her left hand, and met Dimitri's face with a crunch. Dimitri gasped back in shock, almost loosing balance and falling. Blood fell into pools on his hands.

Rose Hathaway just punched Dimitri Belikov. In the face.

Rose strided over to the boy, and smirked into his face, "You're lucky that it was with my left hand"

Dimtri's hand grasped Roses chin, pushing her face towards his.

"You're done" he growled then pushed her away.

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Authors Note:Boring at first, but it kinda speeds up. You guys have now met the Dimitri Belikov! From this chapter on, he'll basically be in every chapter! YAY**

**Late Update?**

So I promised I would update every two weeks, which failed so badly. But my computer went down around the beginning of January, so that sucked. I basically had to re-download a lot of my things, and re-create the plotline and character profiles which I need to create this story. So I apologize. I can't promise that there will be a new chapter in the next two weeks, depends on how things go.

**Once Again:**

Please tell me what you liked and didn't like in this story, I love comments of all kinds. Constructive criticism is great to.

**Richelle Mead Owns:**

All characters or anything that's slightly close to the Vampire Academy novels, but the whole plot theme belongs to the creators of Boys Over Flowers, everything else (if there is anything else) is mine.

**Shout Outs: **Rena Cyrus, Colette Lapurete, shadow-kissed angel , BubbleGum, DarkSunshine24, Belikov, eliana, 03BonnieAndClyde, Mori Belicov Hathaway, RozaRocks, twihearts1918, NewWriter1996, Hajmath98, IWillBeForeverYours, indigomassacre, tlingit gurl2010 , rdlacaj , snuffles17, XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX, evilneevil, DutchGirl

**Questions:**

Delenawolves (is Olena a bitch?) _Olena, is a character who won't necessarily be in the story very much but is quite important to the story, she is definitely seen as a bitch but also has her good reasons. She's quite the interesting character._

xWinniePoohx (the ten reviews) _I know, I know I said that. I'm such a hypocrite! I do have the reason in the authors, but thank you for commenting and I totally understand on why it's so frustrating._

Mori Belicov Hathaway (Olena said that they are going to pay Rose for her to go to Vladimir's right? so she feels obliged to?) _Thank you for the comment! Well, Olena definitely knows that Rose has to go their school, or find some other way to make sure that Rose is rewarded for the sake of her school's status. So yes Olena is definitely absolutely obligated to make sure that Rose is somehow awarded._

_**Thank you so much for reading to everybody who just clicks on the story!**_

**Please Review**

-castawayrainbow


End file.
